


everytime you come around (i feel like glitter)

by phasedvelocity



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Confident!josh, High School AU, Jealousy, Journal, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Shy Tyler, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, and cute, anyway, gay as fuck boi, he was trynna kill tyler with his adorableness, idek what angst is lol, im lazy to check for mistakes so you're warned., insecure!tyler, josh is so good i swear i love him sm, josh looks confident lmao, just a bit, or they are killing me with their adorableness, part 2 is up !!!, pink haired josh, read it !!, shy!tyler, this is literally what i would do if my crush would talk to me fuck, vvv gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasedvelocity/pseuds/phasedvelocity
Summary: " I accidentally grabbed your notebook and i found a crap ton of gay writings/doodles and they're amazing. Wait, are those combinations of our names all over the pages?" AUfrom otp-prompts-for-you on tumblr ( because i'm not creative ).





	1. Chapter 1

a locker opened, revealed tyler with a lovestruck face which involved creepily smiling to himself while everyone look at him with the suggestion in their mind whether they should call the doctor for this poor kid or not.  
  
tyler got out english stuff from his locker in order to get ready for his next class with mrs. darcy. she would be really mad at tyler if he didn't show up nor hand in the assignment due today so not being late was probably a good move.  
  
he slammed the locker shut and look down at the books in his hand to make sure everything was there including his binder, textbook, his assignment-thank god- and his journ-  
  
wait, it wasn't in his arms. he checked his lockers again for his journal but it wasn't there. and the books he was holding didn't contain his most important book.  
  
_oh fuck fuck fuck_  
  
he must've left in in the last class, chemistry. how can he forgot about his journal? it's important for god sake.  
  
tyler sprinted through the crowd of students to his chemistry class and received a few looks from people but tyler brushed them off because the only thing in his mind right now was his precious moleskin journal.  
  
as he arrived at the door, tyler stopped and steadied his breathing for a second because he wasn't really good at running or sports in general.  
  
he opened the door and thanked god the teacher left and didn't take hold of his journal but when he gazed to his desk, he saw a certain boy with pink hair clutching his journal on his way out.  
  
boy with pink hair.  
  
tyler didn't took a second to recognize who that boy was and he was sure that this day was not a good day at all.  
  
it was joshua dun. the boy that tyler have a crush on for 2 years he went to this school as soon as he laid his eyes on him.  
  
the problem here was that josh was holding tyler's journal.  
  
tyler began to realize that this was a mistake.  
  
they made eye contact and josh looked at him weirdly as to why tyler was breathing heavily. definitely not a good first impression.  
  
yes, first impression even after 2 years because tyler pretty sure that josh didn't know he exists until now and he didn't imagined it to be this way.  
  
tyler eyes cascaded down to the book josh was holding with a worried look. josh realized this and snapped out of his trance.  
  
" is this yours? ", josh broke the silence.  
  
holy shit, this is the first thing josh has ever said anything to him and he felt like he was going to die.  
  
tyler couldn't bring himself to speak so he just slowly nodded at him like a creep. oh god, he definitely made a bad first impression. this was a literal nightmare.  
  
" oh. well here you go. ", josh handed it to him but tyler was too far away to reach it.  
  
so tyler walked shakily towards him trying not to be obvious that he have a crush on the boy. he took the book and their fingers lightly brushed for second. tyler could feel the electricity lingering on his index finger and it's not going away easily.  
  
tyler held his journal close to his chest and muttered a small thanks to josh.  
  
just as tyler about to walk away, josh grabbed his arm and stop him from walking.  
  
_holy fuck he is touching my arm. i think i'm going to be deceased._  
  
" hey i kinda looked through it, if you don't mind." , josh mentioned casually, with his hand still hadn't let go of tyler.  
  
tyler panicked. " oh god.", he whispered to himself and turned away from josh because of immeasurable embarrassment.  
  
" i'm sorry! i thought it was a notebook or something and i wanna check who owns it so i opened it.", josh worriedly apologized.  
  
tyler spun around to look at josh with a flushed face and looked at him in embarrassment.  
  
" f-forget everything you saw.", tyler stuttered and ready to walk out of the class.  
  
_i hope he didn't realize-_  
  
suddenly, josh stopped him again by catching up to tyler and blocked his way.  
  
" just so you know, your book is cool. the doodles and writings, there were cute and amazing.", josh pointed out.  
  
cute....? amazing? tyler blushed even more and bit his lip to stop himself from smiling too much.  
  
" also, one thing.", josh said, curiously.  
  
_oh no, tell me he didn't-_  
  
" there was this one page, uh it filled with like a ship name? and it said ' joshler ' all over the page with hearts around it. was that josh me or? ", josh trailed off with a smirk.  
  
tyler gulped and looked at him with wide eyes. tyler took a step back but josh reached his hand to unable him getting out from the conversation.  
  
tyler looked down at their hands and felt like his knees were going to give out.  
  
" yes.", tyler squeaked and mentally slapping himself for doing that.  
  
josh huffed out a laugh and grinned at tyler. " that was adorable.",  
  
tyler was confused at josh reaction, he really thought that josh was going to tell him to fuck off because it was creepy but e didn't.  
  
tyler's face redden even more and he didn't know how to react to that. all he knew was he really needed to run away because he's going to explode.  
  
" tyler right? ", josh asked. " i saw you in my classes and never had the chance to talk to you."  
  
" yes. ", tyler rubbed the back of his neck. " tyler joseph.",  
  
josh smiled at him. " cool. that's a pretty name.",  
  
tyler smiled at him back sheepishly and he seriously didn't know why josh complimented him.  
  
" i didn't realize you have a thing for me so that's also pretty cute.", josh laughed. " you know, i assumed from the combination of our names with hearts around it in your book.",  
  
tyler nervously laughed. " right. i'm sorry about that.",  
  
" it's all good.", josh assured him. " so can i have your number?",  
  
tyler froze and looked at him weirdly. " what? ",  
  
" what? ", josh raised his eyebrows.  
  
" y-you-", tyler gulped. " you want my n-number? ",  
  
josh giggled at his reaction. " yes? is that okay? ",  
  
tyler looked down in pure excitement and also he wanted to hide his red face from josh because he can practically feel the hotness coming down to his neck.  
  
" why? ", tyler managed to mumble out.  
  
" well i would like to get to know you more.", josh lifted tyler's head to look at him. " okay? ", josh nodded at him.  
  
tyler blinked at him twice because he felt like fainting by his gestures and his words. it was like josh purposely trying to kill him or something.  
  
tyler nodded back at him and type in his number into josh's phone after josh gave his phone to tyler. tyler can feel himself shaking and that was really embarrassing because josh can see it too.  
  
" sick. ", he stored his phone back in his pocket.  
  
was tyler just dreaming this or was this real because it felt super real and tyler hoped it was real.  
  
suddenly, he saw josh leaning into his ears until he can feel soft waves of his breathing which made him shiver. tyler can smell him-as creepy as this sounds- and he smells like sunshine.  
  
" i guess i'll see you later, ty.", he whispered into his ear and tyler can hear him smirking in his voice.  
  
josh winked at him when he looked back at tyler and waved at him as he walked out of the classroom.  
  
tyler automatically fall to his knees after josh was out of his sight and contemplate whether what happened was actually a dream or reality. it felt surreal. he can still feel josh's hand on his arm and his breaths against his neck.  
  
_holy flying fuck._  
  
tyler kissed his journal as a sign of gratefulness for making josh talk to him and asked his number even if it's creepy and weird.


	2. you're the one i needed in my life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you asked, i deliver babyyyy
> 
> though a bit sad and a little sin™ at certain parts but overall i think it's pretty good. keyword 'think'. it might not be as good as the first chapter but you know what, sequels can never top the original so whatever man. i love joshler sm and that's all that matters.

tyler proceeded to hide his face behind his locker door because a certain pink haired boy was standing right across the middle of the hallway talking to his friends. he seemed happily laughing, talking about music probably. ( tyler may or may not often eavesdrop their conversation when he had the chance to- okay that's not his fault because he likes hearing josh's voice. that was his only intention )  
  
why was tyler hiding you may ask? well, it might be because he didn't want to get spotted by josh and embarrassed himself again like yesterday. tyler still cringe whenever he recall the scene. though, he still couldn't forget how soft josh's hands were and his sunshine scent.   
  
thinking that back, tyler immediately swoon and accidentally banged his head on the inside of his locker which made a pretty big metal-ly noise across the hallway. nobody was looking at him weirdly like usual so that was a relief.   
  
tyler rubbed his aching forehead and hissed at how the pain was geting worse. he shrugged it off and sighed at how clumsy he was. he just wanted to go home and hide away from all the people so he could bingewatch tv shows and stuff himself with junk food.  
  
suddenly, tyler felt a buzz in his pocket and it almost scared him because nobody ever messaged him except his family. he had the realization of how sad that only his family message him and nobody else. he snapped out of the self-deprecation and took out his phone from his pocket.  
  
unknown: meet me outside ?  
  
who was textin- oh, it's gotta be josh because he gave his num-  
  
oh wait _fuck_. it was _the_ joshua dun. tyler's crush. the guy who read his gay ass journal.  
  
tyler closed his locker and look across the hallway to be met by a pair of smirking eyes. he also saw 2 more pair of eyes looking at him too which were josh's friends. their faces showed an expression what one might say ' awwww '.   
  
tyler immediately looked away and he can feel his face immediately began to heat up. tyler gulped and looked at his phone again to type out a reply.  
  
tyler: okay.  
  
that sounded too calm when really he was freaking out and maybe on the verge of getting a heart attack. he clawed his face to get rid of the warmth and the red hue that he could feel swarming his whole face as if that would work.  
  
he looked back at josh and saw that josh was smiling to his phone. his friends looked like they were begging josh to know tyler's reply.  
  
tyler spun around and walked towards outside of the school. his hands were shaking and he waited outside mostly talking to himself in order to calm down. he closed his eyes and steadied his breathing.   
  
he startled when the same soft hands lightly pat their fingers on tyler's shoulder and tyler opened his eyes, meeting with an actual angel so close to him. tyler somehow can't comprehend the beauty of josh's eyes being up close and he could stare at it all day if he could.  
  
josh waved his hand in front of tyler's face, giggling at tyler's reaction. " tyler?", josh called out.  
  
tyler immediately realized what he just did and hid his face with his hands. " oh god i'm sorry.", he apologized and looked up to see a tint of red on josh's face and he almost cooed.   
  
" hey it's okay!", josh bit his lip and tyler swear that this boy will be the death of him. " it's cute.",   
  
tyler was going to blow up into pieces. tyler began to stutter random words because he didn't know how to react to that. when tyler finished embarrasing himself, he brought his arm up to his face in order to hide it out of sheer shame.  
  
tyler felt a hand gently moved his arm away from his face and heard a huffed laugher. " don't be shy.", josh softly spoke.   
  
and the hand never let go of tyler's arm.   
  
tyler could feel the warmth radiating from the constant contact and he was going to actually die if dying from cuteness is a real thing.  
  
" do you wanna hang out?", josh offered with a hope in his voice.   
  
tyler was so shocked by the question that he stops working. tyler.exe stops working and he really needs to be rebooted or just be thrown away because it's broken permanently all because of the pink haired ball of cuteness.  
  
" i wanna hear your voice.", josh smiled at him.   
  
tyler felt josh's thumb caressing tyler's arm and it was really distracting. he could feel josh everywhere and honestly, it wasn't bad thing.  
  
tyler gulped, quietly. " okay.", tyler replied with a slight quiver in his voice.  
  
he saw josh chuckled. " aww." he grinned at tyler. " okay, let's go."  
  
tyler felt a tug on his arm that motioned him to follow josh. tyler stared at their hands the whole walk.   
  
:::  
  
" hey i'll go order. just wait a sec.", josh left the table that they picked. well, josh did.  
  
they were at a generic cafe and tyler apparently didn't know where this place was because he was distracted at their intertwined hands during the whole walk. tyler looked down at his arms and can feel it missing the warm embrace of josh.  
  
tyler looked at josh queuing and tyler rested his head on his hands. it may look like tyler was staring at josh from afar-jesus christ everything he does sounds creepy- but he can't wait for the food. maybe. tyler didn't wanna think about it.  
  
when josh finally get to order, the cashier seemed to smile at him and from afar, it looks like she was trying to have a small talk. josh being the nice person he was, just join in the cashier's attempt to flirt.   
  
tyler narrowed his eyes to them as the cashier laugh at something josh said and tyler felt jealousy creeping up from the depth of his guts. he looked away from them with furrowed eyebrows, trying to get rid of the heavy feeling in his throat.  
  
he wondered if this was what josh would usually do with everyone that seems to have a thing for him like tyler himself. no, josh- he wasn't that horrible right? maybe josh was being nice to tyler in a non-romantic way. not that tyler was expecting josh to reciprocate anyway, maybe. he didn't know.  
  
from the way that josh was acting around him, maybe a little hope sparked in the back of his mind that there was actually a tiny chance that josh would like him back but maybe tyler was being delusional and too caught up with the sweet stuff josh had been doing to him.  
  
it sure does feel like being under a spell.   
  
tyler quickly rubbed his eyes to get rid of the tears pooling up before josh sees him being a vulnerable sad jealous ridden guy. he can't believe he was like this, there was no way in the world that josh would actually like him back. i mean, look at him. he wasn't exactly a confident guy and everytime he tried to speak to josh, he ended up embarrassing himself.  
  
that wasn't really an attractive trait was it? tyler wished he could be as cool as josh. stupid him to even think that josh talking to him would be an opportunity when all he did was shredding that 'opportunity' down to pieces until there is nothing left. even the cashier was so much better at communicating than him.  
  
stupid tyler.   
  
tyler looked down at his wringing hands until josh came back with the food with happiness radiating from him. " here you go.",  
  
josh put tyler's food in front of him and they started to eat. tyler avoided eye contact and refrain from any communication. he was pretty good at pretending that he's too focused at eating.  
  
he felt bad for not even saying thanks ordering for him but josh would probably shrug it off as tyler being shy to say anything like the silence they were having right now.  
  
" hey you wanna try this?", josh pointed at his food.  
  
he knew he said refrain from communication but josh's food looked really good. tyler nodded and raised his fork over to josh's plate but he was stopped by josh taking the meal himself before tyler.  
  
josh smiled at tyler with his fork right in front of tyler's mouth. tyler look at the food and was quite startled as he didn't see this coming. tyler just opened his mouth and take the food in, tasting it.  
  
the food was quite good but did josh just fed him? _holy fuck_ did josh did. tyler smiled and blushed at the gesture because it was just too sweet.  
  
then he remembered that it wasn't real. it was just josh being nice to tyler. his smile faltered and his eyes went back to his own food, minding his own business.   
  
" it tastes good right?", josh asked, oblivious to tyler's sudden change of emotions.  
  
tyler wanted to nod but somehow his mouth automatically moved on its' own. " yeah.", tyler forced a smile at josh.  
  
tyler didn't know why he would even bother trying anymore. he felt so guilty that he ruined this hanging out session. it wasn't even a date, it's just hanging out and tyler managed to get insecure in the middle of it.   
  
great. _just great_.  
  
tyler with no reason whatsoever glanced at josh and josh was staring at him, smiling with light in his eyes. they made eye contact and tyler like the blushing mess he was, turned away quickly with warm cheeks.  
  
 _thisisnotrealthisisnotrealthisisnotreal_  
  
josh huffed out a laugh. " i swear you're the cutest person i've ever seen.",  
  
tyler stopped eating his food for a second to process what josh just said. did he actually do that? tyler could feel his heart beating and blood rushing to his face. " i- no, y-ou're joking.", tyler nervous laughed.  
  
tyler was so confused. why did josh sounded so genuine? he didn't understand.   
  
josh already finished his food. " i'm not?", he said in a questioning tone. " why would i joke about that?"  
  
 _oh fuck_. josh sounded weirded out. tyler cursed at himself for doing that.  
  
" i don't know?", tyler muttered while shrugging his shoulders. " nobody ever calls me that.", tyler looks down at his lap.  
  
" well then, i'm glad to be the first one.", josh proudly announced. " i'm not lying about it though."   
  
tyler nodded in affirmation and continue finishing his food.   
  
" you don't believe me.", josh raised his eyebrows.   
  
tyler froze. " i- what?",   
  
" you don't. ", josh suddenly stood up from his seat and took tyler's hand leading him out of the cafe.   
  
_what is he doing? oh god._  
  
when they went out the door, josh lightly push him against a wall and stayed close to him until their chests was about 3 cm away. josh's hands rested on the wall at both tyler's sides, trapping him in.  
  
tyler looked at what josh was doing and immediately froze because they were _so. close. holy shit_. tyler went flustered at their position and didn't dare to look up at josh's eyes.  
  
" tyler. ", josh whispered.   
  
tyler squirmed at the voice and looked up to be met by a pair of downy mocha eyes.   
  
" are you okay? ",   
  
tyler's eyes avoided josh's as he didn't answer josh's question.   
  
" you seem to act different today. did i do something wrong? ", josh's voice filled with guilt.  
  
tyler quickly shook his head. why would he be the one who was guilty? it was all tyler.   
  
" are you sure?", josh asked with a hope in his voice that tyler would answer.  
  
tyler lifted his head to josh and nodded at him. suddenly, josh moved closer to the side of his face and tyler immediately felt tickly because of the hot breaths hit his neck. tyler subtly leaned more into it without thinking.  
  
he felt josh smirk against his cheek. " are you perhaps jealous? ",   
  
tyler shocked at the question that his eyes went wide. " n-no.", tyler stammered. _great job_.   
  
" you are.", josh sulkily whispered in his ear. " do you think i would do this to her?",  
  
josh proceeded to close the distance between them and both of his hands went down to tyler's waist.   
  
tyler tilted his head back, closing his eyes at the gesture. he bit his lip, silently asking for more.   
  
" don't know.", tyler answered quietly.   
  
josh moved down to his neck and started to nip at the skin. a moan escaped from tyler's throat which he immediately regretted and bit his lip to avoid noises to come out.   
  
josh's hands sneaked its way under tyler's shirt to caress his sides. tyler shudder and arched his back a little. he could feel josh's warm fingertips running across his skin which felt really good.   
  
josh left trail of light kisses from his neck to his right cheek before he stopped everything he was doing. " hm?", josh questioned. " you think i'm that low?"  
  
" what? no! that's not-.", tyler sputtered as he realized he was the one who's low. " no.", he mumbled sadly.  
  
he heard josh sighed as he made eye contact with tyler. tyler felt a hand was placed on his left cheek, caressing softly. as if tyler couldn't be anymore warm, he did and he's pretty sure he could be vaporize right now.  
  
" i just want you to know.", josh said. " i would never." his mouth tugged into a smile.  
  
tyler smiled in happiness as he heard what josh said that he had to hide his face to not look a creep who smiles too big. he bit his bottom lip to refrain himself from smiling.  
  
josh giggled at his reaction and lifted tyler's head with his index finger. " don't ever hide your pretty face.",   
  
tyler almost hid his face again from too much blushing but he stopped. " t-thank you for everything. ", tyler smiled sheepishly.   
  
josh smiled in awe at tyler and rested his forehead on him. " i like you and you only.",  
  
tyler melted, you guys. help.  
  
tyler froze at his spot which was being trapped by josh and he can't move being he was too held up josh's words and how sweet it sounded in his ears. that was what he only want to hear in his life   
  
" i like you too.", tyler replied.   
  
josh closed his eyes and hummed in contentment. " mm that sounds heavenly.",  
  
their lips brushed against each other because of how close they were and it felt so soft like the lips that was on his neck a moment ago. tyler's breath hitched and subtly leaned more into in.   
  
he saw josh smirked. " you want more? ",   
  
" please. ", tyler whined quietly.   
  
josh breathed out a laugh. " you're adorable. ", he cupped tyler's cheek.   
  
tyler's flustered face became even more red as he heard josh's response but before he could say anything, a pair of soft lips met his and tyler was a bit shocked at first because _oh my god joshua dun is kissing him._   
  
tyler closed his eyes and kissed josh back, satisfaction and happiness spreading all over his body. he was sure that josh could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest from the amount of flirting josh did.   
  
tyler's hands moved up to josh's pink hair and ran his hands across it, feeling the softness. he always imagined-yes he daydreamed about this before a lot of times- how his hand feels against josh's hair and everytime he did, he always swooned about how soft and nice it would feel. now when he did feel it, it was even better that he had imagined before.   
  
josh's mouth felt like a god sent that tyler really wanted to cry in happiness at how good everything was. a soft moan crawled out from the back of tyler throat as josh deepened the kiss.  
  
it went on until they both ran out of breath and pulled off from each other, catching their breaths.   
  
" that was so good.", josh leaned his forehead against tyler's, making eye contact.   
  
tyler was speechless. he didn't think he could properly function after this.   
  
" tyler? ", josh chuckled.   
  
tyler blinked at him and gulped. " you're so good.", tyler smiled.   
  
woa where did that come from?   
  
josh seemed taken aback too. he was blushing and smiling back at tyler before he gave a peck on his lips and looked at him with adoration.   
  
they both interlocked their hands as they walked back home. tyler was leaning on josh's arms and still couldn't get over what happened today. he ended up not realizing that he was already in front of his house after a whole walk screaming internally about how they kissed.   
  
tyler was in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh tf was that anyway i when are they gonna get off the break bcs im still waiting. 
> 
> tell me if this is good or bad. criticize the shit outta me bcs nobody can ever hate me more than i hate myself.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry for this cliche' piece of work. tell me if you like it or not eheh
> 
> why did i wrote the 'eheh' idek anymore at this point pls just shoot me.


End file.
